


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】Liquid 流体 by PrettyArbitrary

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：这是给infinite-atmosphere(*)的生日礼物。我要给她写一篇小贺文，她就是上帝的恩赐！（译者注：一位主R76/all76的画手）





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】Liquid 流体 by PrettyArbitrary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liquid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909128) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



> 警告：  
> 1、原文Tag： BDSM， 已确立关系，无意义内容，（被) 拒绝高潮，性玩具， 在衣服掩盖下穿戴性玩具  
> 2、原文402词，翻译约700字  
> 3、肉嘛，译名沿用原文

  
**正文：**  
  
      他们在床上搞出过很多花样，所以他们都知道，Jack喜欢被拒绝高潮。尽管如此，当Jack建议使用阴茎锁的时候，Gabriel还是有些惊讶。  
  
      当Gabriel给Jack套上那玩意儿的时候，Jack哭泣恳求的样子让他有些犹豫，但Jack一点都不像是要说出安全词的样子。等阴茎锁终于戴好后，Jack完全瘫软了下来。他朝Gabriel伸出手，脸上满是无助的神情。等Gabriel把他拖过来的时候，Jack紧紧地贴在了Gabriel的身上。  
  
      当晚，他们花了好几个小时来做爱。他们互相挑逗，直到Gabriel实在是忍不住了。  
  
      他本来打算再等会儿的，但Jack恳求着想要被操，他又怎么能忍住呢？  
  
      Jack把自己缠在了Gabriel身上，像一只发情的猫一样不断用鼻子蹭着他的肩膀。  
  
      Gabriel喜欢Jack的臀部不断顶弄他的样子。他看起来实在是性感得要命，不断苛求自己表现好，无法制止地折磨自己，因为那实在是太棒了。  
  
      但如果Gabriel以为他已经准备好了的话，那他就大错特错了。  
  
      第二天，Jack把阴茎锁藏在了自己的盔甲与制服底下，走起路来像是脊椎化为了流体一般。他摇晃着屁股，停顿间的一举一动看起来都更为诱人。他糙汉般的坚毅表情有些软化，逐渐向他允许Gabriel在卧室里得以一窥的欲求表情靠拢。  
  
      他总是能吸引大家的眼球，但戴上那玩意儿后，人们追逐他的视线里多了一些东西，就像是他们也不知道为什么他们突然那么想操进他的骨髓里(*)。  
  
_（译者注：jump one’s bones 指特别想和某人做爱，我尽力了x）_  
  
      但他的心思全在Gabriel身上。每当他们得以偷偷亲吻偎依的时候，Gabriel发现他怀里的总是一个扭动着的金刚芭比。  
  
      他在Jack抽开身子的时候笑着回了他一个吻，然后咧着嘴说道：“早知道你喜欢这个，我早就提议要这么做了。”  
  
      Jack闭上眼，表情有些扭曲。  
  
      “我一直都能感受到……我只是……天啊，我想……”他朝着Gabe挺胯。这一点都帮不到他，但这幅场景还是十分可爱。“你今晚会再操我吗？”  
  
      他又怎么能拒绝呢？  
  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、我要吹爆大淘气！【Pretty - 相当地 Arbitrary - 专制的】  
> 3、当时我就随口提了一下，然后就一直拖到了现在【捂脸  
> 4、大淘气的肉文可真好吃啊，但因为没有人跟我抢，就被我拖到了现在【掩面而泣  
> 5、但其实我三次一直都有点忙，而且还有什么LLTSC啊，肉食月啊，JD啊  
> 6、最重要的还是现充了，对吧xxxxxxx  
> 7、总之我真的好喜欢大淘气营造的氛围啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
> 8、【小小声】猫爸系列有人接吗，我应该是不会碰的


End file.
